


Demon's Sweet tooth

by spyropurple



Series: Tales of the Southern Dragon [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both are virgins, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Large Cock, Magic, Mild Language, NO rape, Oni Genji Shimada (mentioned), Oni Hanzo Shimada, Some Humor, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex, We don't do that shit here, minor blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: And I'm not talking about food here (:
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: Tales of the Southern Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405147
Kudos: 38





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this as much, so expect some errors here and there while I try to clean it up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a stroll in the dense woods at night has got to be the stupidest idea you've ever had.

The last time you happened to take a walk in the woods, nothing real interesting happened.

_Until now._

You can't remember the last time you've ever ran this fast, all because you heard a twig snap.

_Except..._

That snap sounded like it had some _weight_ to it. _Fuck no. Hell no._

You had a feeling _something_ was chasing you, _something about this felt beyond fucked_ , this is the last time you'll ever step foot into the fucking woods again. As tired as your legs were, you could finally see the road leading back civilization, _thank god._

With every fiber in your being, you never looked back, you felt like you would cry if you happened to see _something._

* * *

You locked all your doors in the house as quickly as you could before night falls, nothing would be able to get in now. Still uneasy, you took a moment and sat down on the couch to think deeply. Whatever happened in the forest could of been your imagination, you hoped. Maybe it was a wild animal? Perhaps it got spooked by you or maybe you were the one that stepped on that twig? _Who knows._

A chill runs through your spine, your back tightening in response to unknown dread. The lights quickly go out, the room instantly pitch black. That same feeling is heavy on your back, _something is near..._

_Something is watching you._

A low growl, _definitely not beast nor human_ , looms ever so close to your ear. Before you could even react to the unknown voice, something takes a hold of your entire being, but you could feel nothing physically holding you down. Your eyes frantically dart around in the darkness...and then stop as you spot something.

Two white orbs, eyes you think, appear right in front of your face, merely a foot away from you. You hear something creak and see that the orbs position themselves a bit lower, as if the intruder is sitting down on a chair of yours. The being snaps it's fingers and summons wisps of flame that light up the room just barely, now revealing what captured you.

A man.... _or what seems like one for the most bit._

He has sharp horns, a sadistic grin that clearly shows pointed fangs, grayish blue skin bearing demonic tattoos, hair as black as the night, he is wearing white and red clothing and has a bow and quiver.

His demon... _oni tattoo, you corrected yourself,_ seemed to move, but you were sure it was just the trick of the light. Knowing a bit about Japan yourself and realizing what he is, this "man" was indeed...

_An Oni._

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" He licked his lips slightly. You grit your teeth, not liking where this is going.

"I will kill you once I'm released!" You spat out, he only chuckles at your failed attempt of a threat. He curls his finger at you and you immediately spring up on your feet, he stands as well and points in front of him, forcing you walk towards him.

_He wasn't that much taller than you, just by a couple inches._

He gently grabs you by the jawline, his sharp nails digging slightly into flesh. Those soulless, yet beautiful eyes inspect your face for a mere moment until he whispers to himself, as if he was the only "person" in the room. _"Mm...I see."_

He looked off to the side as he let go of you and muttered something in his native tongue, which had you curious. He turns back to you, his eyes narrowed slightly before answering.

" _Perhaps we could make a deal..._ " He mumbled slightly to you, you hesitantly nod your head. "If it means I get to live...I suppose so..." You were still scared, scared that a oni could exist. Except that fear was being dwarfed by the oni's appearance...baffled that he doesn't look like the oni tattooed on himself. _He was so much prettier_

_"God damn it", you thought,_ now's not the time to become even the slightest bit attracted to this... _handsome devil_. " _If you would let me finish..._ " He chided you, a hint of annoyance in the tone of his voice for interrupting him, " _As I was saying_....I offer deals very rarely...and this one is _special_ , I have never even considered this deal before but...I'll make an exception." He snaps his fingers at you, undoing his spell on you. You sigh in relief as you step back to sit on the couch, the oni sits back down on the chair behind him.

"My....younger sibling has told me...that there are others like us that have the option to consume human flesh to survive but...there is _another_ source." He leans forward. " _Pleasure..._ " His tone dead serious.

"I prefer meat, but my _brother_...all he strives for is draining the pleasure out of his prey, and leaving them be... _until he thirsts for more._ " He shook his head, but hearing this information made you feel somewhat calm. _In the dirtiest way possible_

"...O-Oh, _I see._ " The oni then clears his throat. "Death...or pleasure, your choice. I will give you the rest of the day to decide, and when I get back," He snarls, baring his fangs at you, _"You better have an answer."_

You gulp slightly, the sight of him makes you break out into a cold sweat. "H-How about pleasure? There's no need t-to wait a day for my answer!" He chuckles as he's shaking his head.

The oni claps his hands, restoring power to the house. You can see him more clearly now, being able to take in all the glory of a damned being. "To seal our deal...you must bear my mark upon your neck... _come here_ , it will take just a moment." Hesitating to move, you willingly come forth, his hands gently wrapping themselves around your neck. He tilts your head to the side and clamps down on your neck with unseen speed, you yelp at the sudden pain and force.

The sly dog manages to steal some of your blood while he was at it. Then...it was over, he releases you gently and eases you to the couch. The deal has been signed and now...

"It truly begins...a taste of pure bliss, but for now...rest until I get back tomorrow." You lazily look back at him, groaning at the thought of having an oni in the house for a long ass time. Shadows dance around him as he was preparing to leave, he crosses his arms and leaves you with one final message.

 _"I was the heir of the Shimada Clan, Hanzo Shimada...remember my name well, girl."_ he whispered as he faded away while laughing.

Your eyes fail you as you slump on the couch, passing out after being drained of the events that transpired as of today.


	2. Snack

Hanzo Shimada, those words settle down in your mind, making itself comfortable. You never would of thought to strike a deal with an oni, but here you are. As long as he keeps his word, you should be fine... Lost in your thoughts, you hear a knock, someone was at your front door. Your eyes shoot open and you immediately regret doing that so fast as you were blinded by the morning light, you get up from the couch and head to the door.

"Who the hell..." opening the door, you see that no one is there. And then it hits you as you close the door... That oni... _Hanzo_ , is supposed to be here _today._ A chill fills the air from behind you and you slowly turn around, catching him in the corner of your eye, you yelp in surprise and quickly have your back up against the front door. He pins you to the door with both his hands resting on both sides of your head, his face mere inches from yours.

" _.....I never did get your name, have I?_ " He ended with a soft growl. Hanzo takes one of his hands off away from the door and holds his palm out in front of you. As if he wants you to take his hand. "It's (Y/N) and you better not bite me there..." You warned him. You stare at him momentarily in suspicion before cautiously placing yours on top of his open palm, slightly brushing past a sharp nail. "You know...I could use a little... _snack_ , just a little bit will do." He holds up your hand towards his lips and-

_lick, lick, lick._

Your eyes widen as you felt his slick, _forked_ , tongue caress your skin so delicately. Letting out a soft but surprised moan, you could see a light pink essence travel up to his mouth as he continued to lick the spot on your hand. Hanzo turns his attention more towards it and stops, he wipes off his saliva from your hand and smirks at you. "I didn't know it would be this easy to draw out your pleasure like that...I am going to enjoy this..." He chuckles darkly, but then looks over at your bite mark.

"Now...if my brother's words were correct about the mark..." Without warning Hanzo pulls you towards him and gives your mark an agonizingly slow lick. " _Ngh!_ " Your walls clench tightly in arousal as the strange feeling rushed through you, it made your knees go weak and soothed your body with a warm finish. "Ah...he was correct, the essence is much more bountiful." He grinned at you, your face red in embarrassment. A side of you hated the fact that an oni would be able to do something like that, and the other side relished the pleasurable feeling.

Sure as hell beats dying. You were still irritated at him for scaring the mess out of you. "Are we done here?" You asked, voice laced with mild irritance. "(Y/N), If I do not abide the contract, there will be... _dire consequences._ " Hanzo frowned and bared his teeth as if he was in pain. Your face goes dead from his words, shaking your head in response, Hanzo chuckled softly before patting you on the head. "No need to be upset _my little flower_ , I will not harm you during our time together." his voice made you sick with its sweetness.

Those words sounded too good to be true. "I don't trust easily, _Hanzo_. I only signed that contract so I could avoid dying. How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep or at any time? I haven't heard any pleasant stories of _any_ "kind" demons..." You stated harshly. "Like I said before, _dire consequences_. Meaning my kin will have our heads and torment _your_ soul." He growled before continuing. "Even though I preferred flesh, I was happy enough to change to an alternate resource. In time, you _will_ trust me." You roll your eyes in response. "I'll start trusting when you start showing me results." You scoffed and shooed him off.

"You got your fill for today I guess, I've got shit to do so if you don't mind-" Hanzo grabs you by the wrist before you could go to your bedroom. " _I still hunger_...I won't have to for a week once I finish feeding." Snarls filled your ears, you wanted to break free but his grip was too strong. "Just hurry up!" You snapped back, Hanzo responds by squeezing your neck, your mark most importantly. He mutters incantations as your whole body goes numb, your mind still very awake. " _Do not anger me while I am in the need to feed._ " His nails dug into your flesh, seemingly to undo the spell he put on you.

"F-Fine...." You say as he lets you drop to the floor and regain your strength for the moment. "Your neck, _now._ " He demanded and you rose to your feet. Presenting your neck to him, he licks your mark before suckling on it. Each suckle made you more and more tired, was he really draining you of your pleasure or actual life? You _did_ survive the test run of it though. You found yourself wrapping an arm around him so you could keep youself steady as he continued.

Hanzo notices you were struggling to stay standing and decides to hold onto you carefully, being mindful to not drag his sharp claws through your clothing. He hears your soft moaning as his slick tongue glides around the mark, each flick sending your cunt into a frenzy. Your eyes roll back slightly and begin to water as the pleasure was too much, Hanzo feels your hips twitch as he becomes more rough with the mark. He stops himself from being too greedy with what he is given, he pulls back and watches your chest rise and fall quickly.

Hanzo also notices that you're still holding onto him, his eyes widen slightly as he looks at your flushed face. "Something tells me...you are enjoying this...am I correct?" His curious eyes looking back at yours. Which widen once more as he notices how you're feeling about this whole situation. Your lips were slightly pursed, pupils blown wide and seemingly glinting with want. You wanted more, you wanted more of him.

All reason was thrown out the window the more he had touched your mark. "...More...please...please do it again..." You begged, this new change shocked Hanzo. "Such a good change in your attitude... _but_ _I thought you didn't trust me?_ " He teased you and you just huff. "You have no idea what it's like when you... _lick me like that._ " You admitted, this only made Hanzo cackle in glee. "But...there is another spot that _really_ gets me off, _ya know..._ " Lust taking the reins of your thoughts, sure you've dealt with the area yourself but with someone else? Never.

"....Oh? You mean..."

" _My cunt....I need you to..._ " You finished for him, and Hanzo swallows hard. "Well....I do have the contract to follow, so.... _why not?_ " He agreed before standing up, his hand wrapped around yours. "Then...show me to your room, please."

"Gladly" you responded.


	3. Divine taste

Hanzo's hand slightly kneads the flesh of your palm as he held onto your hand, being gentle enough to not cut your flesh with his nails. Your thoughts were clouded with lust as you led him into the bedroom, he closes the door behind you and clears his throat to get your attention. You look back at Hanzo, wondering what he was going to say.

"Let us hope I do not become too greedy for what I have been given..." He licked his lips, just aching to have a taste of you. You merely shook your head in response.

"I promise I won't hurt you, (Y/N)." He reminded you, you bit your lip and hope he still stays true to his word. Hanzo sits down on the edge of your bed, motioning you to come close to him. Swallowing slightly, you approach him cautiously. He places his hands on your hips and looks up at your frowning face, but before you could say anything, he pulls you in close enough for him to hug your stomach, pressing the side of his face so that he didn't stab you with his horns. You let out a soft 'oh?' as he continued before pulling away.

"We will do this slowly, I do not want this experience to make you uncomfortable. Understood?" You nodded slightly, Hanzo hums in acknowledgment. You start by pulling off your clothing piece by piece, but leaving your bra and undies on. You felt anxious while being nearly naked in front of this demon. Hanzo notices your shift in awkward movement and gently grabs one of your hands in an attempt to calm you down. You can't help but squeeze his hand to try and calm yourself, which was barely working. Hanzo stands up and holds you close, gently patting and stroking your hair, he could hear your shaky breathing slowly calming down as he held you.

"Breathe...just _breathe_..." He asked. You let out a slightly strangled laugh "Easier said than done, _Hanzo_." You swallowed slightly before going on. "This is my first time...but I'm not dumb on knowing what to do. It's just..." You sighed and leaned up against his chest. "Let's just continue what we were doing..." Your eyes widen slightly as you looked back at Hanzo's eyes, they were hooded and shone with something you haven't seen before in him...you weren't sure what emotions were going through him.

"I will make sure your first will be gentle...." He licked your mark suddenly, making you moan softly. "And I will make sure I am your first.... _and last._ " He stated with a soft growl before gliding a hand over your clothed slit. You loved how his nails slightly dragged along the fabric and your clit, each motion made you twitch in excitement. "Look at you...already soaked...now tell me, how long have you been waiting for this?" He demanded, his eyes focused on your flushed face.

" _A-Ahn_...since I first saw you... _mnhh_..." You panted, but as you were getting off to his finger motions, he stops. You were about to complain but then stop as he tears your panties and bra off with immense force. Seeing his strength made your cunt clench in need. "Then sit down on the edge...and let my tongue delve into your delicate lips." He commanded you and you obeyed without question. You sit down and spread you legs open for him, his eyes glued onto your glistening mound. His forked tongue curling outwards as he leaned towards your cunt, made you clench once more, the slippery material caressed your clit slowly.

He spreads your lips and slides his tongue inside of you, the impressive muscle was longer than it looked. You held back a choked moan as he ravaged your insides with such skill, you gripped the covers tightly as he went on. Hanzo felt your body twitch violently as his tongue brushed up against a sweet spot, he snarled like a beast as he found your reactions delicious. Unknown to you, the horny demon had his cock out, stroking with each motion of his tongue in you. " _Oh my f-fucking god..._ " You whispered to yourself, you could feel tears pricking on both sides of your eyes as the coil in your stomach was tearing at the seams. The mixture of your slick and Hanzo's saliva dripped perfectly onto the tip of his hardened cock, making him more aroused as it made audible sounds with each stroke.

"I'm...gonna cum s-soon..." You managed to get out, Hanzo growled softly in response. He speeds up his licking as you struggle to hold youself together through your powerful orgasm. It rips through you with blinding speed, you room echoed with your moaning. Hanzo swallows your pleasurable essence whole, satisfied with what he has earned.

"I must fill you as you have filled me... _lay back for me_." Even if didn't want to, that orgasm made your body too tired and relaxed to stay sitting up. You lay back and hear clothed movement out of your view. Sitting up for a moment, you watch as he was stripped fully and glance at his throbbing cock, oozing slightly with pre. He bares his teeth playfully before moving close to you for a kiss, Hanzo pushes you back down on the bed further up onto the pillows gently and lifts your legs up and over his shoulders. The head was prodding at your entrance as he looked deep into your eyes. You beckoned him softly, your gentle tone made him smile, that smile was then replaced with him biting his bottom lip slightly as he pushed into your wet hole.

You gasp at how thick he felt, and felt the burn of a thousand suns course through your bundle of nerves. Grimacing slightly as he continued, the burn eventually faded away and was replaced more with pleasure. He couldn't believe he could fit all of himself inside of you, your lips looked so plump as his meat was settled in nicely. You could feel him throb as he began to move gently, he didn't want to hurt you. "Please...go faster." You begged and Hanzo stops for a moment, his face was plastered with worry as you begged once more. "As you wish..." He chuckled slightly before picking up the pace. He absolutely loved the sounds your pussy was making as he slid in and out.

The same coil was beginning to break as he kept hitting that sweet spot of yours, at this point, you couldn't stop moaning. Your moans drove Hanzo crazy, he started grinding into your spot in response. Hanzo wasn't going to last any longer either. "I-I wanna feel your cum inside me.... _please...please..._ " You begged over and over, Hanzo snarls as he shuddered with pleasure.

"I will give you what you want...take it! Take every last drop of my seed!" He thrusts hard into you and forces an orgasm out of you, as well as his own. Thick ropy strands of cum spill into you, your body twitches with overstimulation with each spurt. You both pant hard in attempt to catch some breath, he holds onto you as he rolls you on top of him with his cock buried deep inside. Hanzo's comfortable body heat lulls you to sleep ever so slightly, he plants a delicate kiss on your forehead as the two take a moment to rest.

You would have to clean up later as your bodies were too exhausted to get up right now, plus Hanzo wasn't in the mood to leave your side. You hummed in content as you finally enjoyed his presence and the contract. You were curious in what else had in store for you.


	4. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter)

Creatures and critters of the night let out their calls for the during time, merely crickets and the occasional owl hoots. Stirring from your sleep, you could feel that you were being watched.

To your surprise, you woke up squeaky clean with new undergarment, which did little to protect you from the sudden chill. It was kind of hard to see in the moonlit room, but you could see your demon's bright eyes staring down at you from your side of the bed. His frame blocked some of the moonlight, which made him look more intimidating, but certainly not to you.

As bad as your eyes were in the dimly lit room, you could tell something was up with Hanzo, he blinks a couple times before kneeling down, his upper body resting on the mattress. As he settled for a moment, you can see the moonlight drape itself over you and your demon.

Without a word, you reach out to him and stroke the side of his face, which he leans into. He lets out a soft and exhausted sigh as he closes his eyes for a moment, as if he had been waiting for this moment his whole life. You use your free hand to motion him to get back in bed, wanting to know what has him so troubled. Clearly you could tell he couldn't sleep since he looked wide awake when you roused from your slumber. You scoot back to give Hanzo some room as he was climbing into the bed, finally settling with his head resting on your chest, but being mindful to not jab you with his horns.

A moment passes, giving some time before even uttering a single word to him.

"Can't sleep?" You whispered, Hanzo grunts in response. "Nightmares." He simply said, you hummed in acknowledgement. Another moment passes, Hanzo breaks the silence this time. "There was blood everywhere... _your_ blood. It was on my hands, my face...and my mouth." He grimly recalled, you listened on as he continued. "I wish I had never followed you back here...what would happen if my nightmare comes true?" He grits his teeth harshly as he became more panicked. "I should not be here, putting _your_ life in danger-" You interrupt him

"If there are ways to stop you, I _will_ do it. I don't care how dire they'll be, I just want to be alive long enough to spend it with you." You furrowed your brow, slightly tearing up. "Nothing is impossible...there's always a way." You reassured him. Hanzo bites his lip as he tries his best to calm himself. "Now...I know you can't stay awake forever, sooner or later you'll start hallucinating, probably real badly. " Hanzo's tired eyes were evident enough, it was almost cute watching him try to stay awake. "I must stay awake...I have to, for your sake." You snicker at his accidental rhyming, which made him glare at you in confusion. "I am _serious_." He bared his teeth, but you shrugged that threat off by kissing him on the cheek. "We'll worry about it when we get to that point in life, now go to sleep, _my silly demon._ " He shook his head silently, perhaps he should listen to you this time.

You're not sure where the time has gone but you just noticed Hanzo had fallen asleep, his soft snores slowly lulled you to sleep as well. You were happy to see him so calmed after such a horrible nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be something more sexual but decided to make it more about Hanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the nsfw artists who draw Hanzo with a magnum dong for once, instead of the overly used genital stereotype (tiny peen).
> 
> For fuck's sake lmao


End file.
